Caged Bird
by im ur misconception
Summary: Ask b4 putting in any C2s. Reposting to FFN. A short (4-chap) story based on the idea of Sleeping Beauty. Takes place just after the Punk Hazard Arc. Dofflamingo didn't expect to hear something fantastical after returning to his stolen kingdom. Nor being saddled with a mouth, impertinent woman he just had to wake up! part 1 of a fairy tail Series Xover in IY/OP.
1. Important Notice, Please Read

This notice is important (to me), and I would like it if you, the readers/reviewers, who have taken the time to show interest in the story/transformative work I have posted would as well. Because of what I am addressing, I feel it is important to me as a person, as well as every single person who uses or other such sites.

I have been a user of since 2003, and I was an unregistered user (no account) until 2008. So I have witnessed two purgings of people's stories/transformative works. And in that time, I have been a part of a few communities and forums, which made this site originally more unique, other than being one of the first sites to allow people to post their fictional pieces based on a fandom or genre they liked/loved. In the past few years that have been some issues cropping up that, well, don't belong.

The T.o.S of this site is specific on what is and is not accepted. Have I been a person who has posted something that broke the T.o.S? Yes. Have I (at some point) contributed to the toxicity and drama that happens in Forums, Communities, and the Fandoms? Yes. I own my mistakes and the things that came from them. Enough said, there is no need to dredge that backup.

The message I want to impart/share with all of you is this as it has become a growing problem on this site. And yes, I have taken the time to talk to my fellow Authors, whether in a fandom I am in or not, based on things I have seen/read here and on other places, but not limited to, like Reddit and other such sites. And that is people who think they are anonymous/faceless because they are on/using the internet.

While in some aspects, this is true, it does not give a person/human being/user of the right to be what is referred to as a Troll — thinking that there are no repercussions for them being faceless/anonymous (whether logged into their account or as a guest) and leaving what they "_deem_" as constructive Criticism on a fellow author/user story.

I think a lot of people forget that those who post the stories are consciously aware that by putting their/our works up on the internet on such sights as Fanfiction, Archive of our own, Wattpad ETC, that we are willingly making ourselves vulnerable. We are people with thoughts and feelings, thus receiving a review can be something that can make our day brighter, or completely tear us down and feel depressed or worse.

So let me clarify something. Let's start with something simple - Fanfiction and what it is! Fanfiction is a fictional piece of work, written by a person who is a fan of a specific fandom or genre. Thus they are taking creative liberties of an already existing piece of work and remaking it into something that is unique(ish) and creative to their own imagination and ideas. Whether it is canon or not. Whether it is Alternate Reality (in the canon universe) or Alternate Universe (a different world altogether).

Next would be Constructive Criticism and what that is and is not. Constructive Criticism is a written review by a fellow user/author, that is meant to be polite, and to state/point out if an author has made a mistake in their grammar (IE: Spelling and punctuation) or let the Author know that user/reviewer liked the story. The T.o.S. is very clear on this. It does state (I re-read them all before writing this) that they expect a person who is posting their stories/transformative works to the site to use some sort of Spell Checker, or google the words. Meaning this site does have a certain standard it would ideally like to uphold.

Good Constructive Criticism (whether done in a review or a PM [Private Message]) would let the Author know how you the user/reviewer feels about the story/transformative work you just read. Using words/phrases like "_I noticed_" or "_At this point, I got lost because point "A' didn't seem to connect to point 'B'._" These are acceptable, and show you the user/reviewer are being respectful of the Author's work, as well as implementing things that all humans learn (no matter their culture, ethnicity, or religion) growing up: Manners, Morals, and Common Sense (it isn't a mythical creature people).

Bad Constructive Criticism (hardly done via PM) is where a user/reviewer stated their opinion that is not useful in improving work. Opinions are fine, everyone has them just like armpits and assholes, but they can stink just as badly, and be very hurtful. When a review is left telling an Author that their story is crap (which no one has the right to do that, it is rude), or that they need to change something in "_**THEIR**_" story because _**you**_ the user/reviewer doesn't like it, and doesn't suit **_your_** needs, then it's bad constructive criticism.

By telling an Author they need to change "_**THEIR**_" story/transformative work, you are taking away their right to express themselves. Think about how you would feel if you had such a review? Because those who post things like that don't stop to think about the Author's feelings, or precisely what they could be going through In Real Life. The net leaves us, the users, faceless and anonymous, true. Won't deny it. But by using that, you are not seeing other users as individuals, thus making it okay in you the user/reviewers mind okay to be a troll, say hurtful things which are harassment and bullying.

And on the net, when you bully someone via some form of social media (this site does count as this because of the forums and communities it allows for like-minded individuals to gather) is called Cyberbullying. And no, again, I am not just throwing this out there. I have taken the time in the last two months to do my research both on the net, local libraries in my own state (each state/country has a slightly different take on Cyberbullying laws, look them up it is good to know what your state/country does to those who are found guilty) and talking with Lawyers about this subject.

No, this does not make me an expert, but relatively well versed and armed and ready just in case I catch hell and hate from you, my fellow users, who are reading this and have made it this far. I can attest that for most states in the US if a person is found guilty of Cyberbullying, they can pay a fine up to $5,000USD and have what they say and do monitored on the net or get jail time.

I believe that each person/user has the right to be respected. If you, the user/reviewer, read a story you know you won't like because of a pairing, a character, or the premise of the story, then I will automatically label you as a self-flagellating masochist. You are only upsetting yourself by reading a story with things you know you don't like. And thus think that because you have done so, it gives you the right to act like a savage with no morals, manners, or common sense and rip another person, who is the author of what you read, to shreds to soothe your own ego.

I can honestly say that at one point or another I have told authors' their story wasn't for me after reading a chapter or two to be sure. But never have I told the Author of what I have read that their works are crap, or that they need to change _**"THEIR"**_ work to suit my needs, or that they should go off and kill themselves. Yes, those people exist. One is in the Fairy Tail Fandom (those who are familiar with this person give a nod) who doesn't like a particular character and then proceeds to tell the Author (using deplorable grammar nonetheless) to step in front of a car, or that the Author is a retard (followed by a string of descriptive explicative). And yes, I have had this person, in recent months, leave reviews like that.

When I get reviews like that (I will be candid about this), yes, it hurts, but I take a screenshot of it before deleting (if it is a guest review) and then I block that user from leaving reviews (if they are signed into their account). Then I share it with some of my fellow authors (who all have at one point or another been targeted by this trolling Cyberbully, and we laugh. Because well, it's stupid for us. Again, I label people who read stuff that they know has things they don't like as masochists. And I don't presume to understand or even guess at what is going on in their minds in real life. Maybe they are being bullied IRL and want to take it out on someone, again thinking that they can remain faceless and anonymous, which is a sad fact.

Because there are things called an IP address which this site does track and can be traced back to the user who is abusing others, this leads us to two things that were added to the site years ago: the "Report" button and the "Block" feature. Both were implemented to help maintain and control the website so that the Administrators and Owner were not overrun with claims from the Authors/Users about other Authors/Users. Quite literally, a few years ago, I asked the Admins about these features after a year-long sabbatical from the site due to my health, both physical and mental.

This is what I was told: they felt the users should be mature enough to know the T.o.S and follow them, but if they stumbled across a user who didn't, then they now had the right/power to hit that button on a story that breaks the T.o.S clearly defined rules. And that the Block feature was instigated so that they didn't have to stop with updates, Server maintenance, coding, etc. (all essential and difficult stuff even with degrees, because it is continually changing) to review the complaints about users being trolls, harassing other users and bullying them. Again that leads to Cyberbullying and is a huge no-no.

If a User/Author blocks another User/Author/Reviewer, it doesn't mean that they are weak-willed, need to grow a backbone, or get thicker skin. It just means that they don't want to deal with BS that is being laid at their feet by another person. A person who has no respect or consideration for their fellow human/user of the site. These insults I have listed above have been tossed at me, which means that the person took offense to me not liking them, telling me what I had to change in my story to suit _**thei****r**_ damn needs. Or telling me that if I am to use phrases from another language to study that language and not _**FUCK**_ it up.

I laughed wholeheartedly, and when I need a good laugh, I go back look at that review(Like I said I take screenshots of such reviews to laugh at). I may not speak the Japanese Language, but I have friends who live in Japan that I have asked, as well as work my local Anime Convention and have access to our foreign guests to ask questions. My day was made one year meeting the creators of Naruto and One Piece and getting to sit in a private panel for staff and ask questions with my fellow staffers. A word in another language, depending on the traditional and/or slang use, can have many different meanings. And let's not forget that other cultures outside of the USA have words that are for everyday use, but when in a religious context mean something else — making Language a beautiful thing!

This marks the end of my little rant, for this is what this whole thing is. I refuse to change anything I have stated in this rant because it is _my_ opinion, _my_ thoughts. And I am entitled to them, just like each of you who have taken the time to actually care and read all this.

Sincerely,

Im Ur Misconception

PS - For the record, I have had a death threat given to me back in 2008 when I first started writing fanfiction. The very first story I posted was a fandom that is still going strong today, but is a lot more lenient about the pairings: Yu-Gi-Oh! Back then, I did something taboo: I put an OC (original character) into my story, just for starters. The pairings for my story also weren't one of the three or four that were **"_allowed_"** back then. IE: Yami/Kaiba, Yugi/Kaiba, Yugi/Tea, or the rare pairing, Kaiba/Joey Wheeler(Junichi). The person who delivered the death threat via review was very graphic in how they explained they were going to hack my account, ruin my life, hunt me down and defile me, before leaving me staked out in the middle of whatever backwater, inbred, redneck town I was to be covered in their fecal matter(I was told that they were banned completely and forever from via IP Address). I was scared (Cyberbullying was not a thing at the time, and I had little to no knowledge about hacking). I almost stopped writing, but having two sisters that are lawyers, a grandmother who was the secretary for a District Attorney for ten years, and my family (all who helped me fix this). They gave me support, and I stayed an Author here, sharing my work and growing as a writer. So, it is hilarious to me, as a person who has suffered health problems, severe depression and attempted suicide due to bullies as a young teen, then an abusive husband, that I now find people telling me to get a thicker skin or grow a backbone funny.


	2. Ch 01

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Author's Notes: A One Piece and Inu Yasha crossover, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Dofflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))**

* * *

Saying I was pissed was an understatement of what had just happened. Hell saying I was mad or angry, wouldn't even begin to scratch the surface of the boiling rage inside of me. The betrayal that caused my current state wasn't wholly unexpected, but the alliance Trafalgar Law had formed with the Straw Hat Pirates, incensed me greatly.

But none of that could or would prepare me for the twisted fate had in store for me when I got back to Dressrosa. Because upon my arrival, the world I knew was turned upside down as I knew it.

The moment my feet the cobblestone courtyard of my palace, I knew something was off. Since there was no one to greet me upon my return home. Narrowing my eyes as I shoved my hands into my pants pockets, I began to walk towards the double doors that led into my castle. As I neared the door, seeing it open, the sound of frantic movement and talk reached my ears. Causing me but seconds pause before pushing the doors all the way open and striding in.

Upon entering, my presence caused all sounds to vanish. With a curl of my lips, I sneered at everyone before speaking up, "What has happened that caused you to go into a frenzy in my few hours absence?"

The silence continued to hang in the air, as they all seemed to debate telling me. Then the shuffling of feet before a male voice spoke up on my left, "Young Master, something has appeared on the North-West shore, near the bridge leading to Green Bit, but an hour ago."

Turning so I faced the person who spoke, as I tilted my head slightly to the left, as I gave an incredulous stare to the man. He wasn't familiar, and from the uniform, he worked under Buffalo and Baby 5 and was a new recruit. So with an exaggerated sigh, before I spoke in a disbelieving voice, "Let me get this straight, you want me to believe that something just appeared on the North-West shore, near Green-but no less?"I paused, drawing one of my hands from a pocket to roll it at him in a gesture to continue.

The man visibly swallowed before continuing to speak, in a very shaky voice, "I d-didn't believe it e-either. S-so I went to in-inspect it a-and a-asked Diamante to go w-with me Y-young M-master."

Feeling my eyebrows jump at that in mild surprise, because he had the forethought to bring one of my most trusted family members with him. And that I could believe them if nothing at all since they were my family. So without waiting for Diamante to speak upturned on the balls of my feet and started walking out the door. "Diamante, is what he said true?"

"Yes, Young Master, what Mizt says is true." Came the perfunctory reply. "If you will permit me, I will escort you there too see for yourself. It is...unique...what has appeared."

Giving a small nod of my head, I spun in place while shoving my hand back into my pocket before walking back out the double doors to the palace. I knew that Diamante would follow and catch up though my mind had latched onto his pause in speaking, to find the right word. Something he was not known to do. So whatever it was, it had left an impression on him.

I was halfway across the courtyard when Diamante caught up with me. Not sparing him a glance as I jumped straight up, and using my Haki to 'moonwalk' as the Navy had named it. Knowing Diamante could easily keep up while doing the same thing.

Soon the North-West coast was in sight. What would have taken an average person two hours on foot took a normal person, too us twenty minutes more or less. So the moment I created the last hill, I saw a group of the townspeople gather around an object.

Adjusting the flow of Haki, I let myself fall and land quietly on the sand. Diamante right next to me. Finally, getting a good view of the object that had been termed 'unique' by Diamante was an understatement. For what I was staring at was a birdcage about fourteen feet tall, and gilded in gold. And near its base where the town people were talking in hushed, curious tones.

_**TBC!**_


	3. Ch 02

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Author's Notes: A One Piece and Inu Yasha crossover, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Dofflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))**

* * *

I was glancing over my shoulder at Diamante, who was looking straight at me. The usual grin he sported, replaced by his lips pressed into a thin line. Telling me, he wasn't sure of what to make of the sight before us.

Turning my head so I was facing forward once more, letting my gaze fall back onto the scene before letting out from my lips as I started to walk towards the large cage, shoving my hands into my pants pockets.

As I came upon the crowd, their words rang clearly in my ears. Hushed whispers of a girl in the cage and how the door wouldn't open. No matter how much force was used. Causing me to pause a let the words sink in.

I was snorting loudly, getting the attention of those nearest me. Only to have them move out of my way, with murmured apologies. Soon it was like a ripple effect as everyone else parted till there was a path to the cage. I sauntered down, head cocked to the side.

When I reached the barred door, letting my gaze scan over it, noting that the locking mechanism or what should be a locking mechanism was a plate with a small roundish indentation. Taking a hand from my pocket, I reached out, running my fingers over it. Feeling a slight tingle in the tips, telling me something more was holding the door shut.

Once I finished my inspection of the door, I let my hand run over the bars of the cage itself. I was getting that same tingling sensation in my fingertips and causing a smile to appear on my lips.

Next, I let my gaze drift to the interior of the cage. Where I saw the girl, they'd mentioned. She was lying on a single wide bed; covers pulled up to her underarms. Her hands clasped on her chest, which was rising and falling with even breaths that only indicated sleep.

Continuing my perusal of the girl, my eyes roamed upwards. To see a pale, fine-boned face, or rather the side of it. Rose petal pink lips for the mouth that were partially parted swept to a small but perky nose that swept into high-cheeked bones, that had long black lashes were resting on them.

Squinting as I finished my inspection by noting the girl has a thick mass of black hair that was slightly curly as it appeared to be splayed around her head as she slept. Making her look like some innocent, sleeping angel.

Raising an eyebrow as a feeling of longing suddenly swept through me. I spun and walked back towards Diamante. My mind filing everything I'd just seen and felt. Leaving me pulling up a blank, as to how this was happening or even possible and just who the girl could be.

As soon as I was free of the crowd, Diamante fell into step beside me. I was staying quiet to allow me my thoughts, which wasn't doing anything useful, as they kept going in a circle.

Looking up at the sky as it started to become an orange-gold hue, due to the sunset. I felt an intense gaze bore into the back of my head and causing the hair on my neck to stand up on end and making me turn at the waist to look behind me.

Only to see the cage become a split level. And on the second level, a faint outline of a woman dressed in a pale white gown that almost blended into her skin as she sat on what seemed to be a bird swing, staring directly at me, or rather through me.

Feeling very unnerved, I shot Diamante a look before jumping into the air, using Haki, to make a quick and hasty retreat back to the castle. Intent on putting this all behind me as insignificant.

_**TBC!**_


	4. Ch 03

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Author's Notes: A One Piece and Inu Yasha crossover, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Dofflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))**

* * *

Sitting up, Doflamingo ran one hand through his short, very messy blond hair, while the other reached to the nightstand for his pink shades. Not happy at how the sunlight was peeking through the curtains. It had been three days since he had gone to the beach and seen the mysterious cage that had appeared.

Those three days have been accompanied by three restless nights. His dreams haunted and unclear as to if taunting him for having a guilty conscience. Not that he had one, to begin with.

A soft knock came from his bedroom door, seconds before it opened. His shades barely being settled on the bridge of his nose as a small, familiar head peeked around the door to look at him. Making him lift a questioning eyebrow at the pink teddy hooded, aquamarine haired girl who seemed nervous

"Sugar." He said her name a statement, not a question.

The slight widening of her eyes as she slipped the rest of the way into his private chambers. A place only those closest to him would even dare to venture. And from the way she was fidgeting, he knew something was up.

"Doffy, I found something...in my bowl of treats." her voice quiet, a hushed whisper as she moved to the end of his bed.

Bending one knee up and resting an arm on it, he waited patiently for her to continue to speak. It had become noted over the last three days, with his lack of sleep, that his temper was shorter and more explosive. Especially after yesterday when he had received news that the Straw Hats Pirate Ship was most definitely heading to Dressrosa.

"I... think it is something... important Doffy," Sugar continued without needing a prompt as she pulled a small pink colored bauble from one of her pockets, holding it up to him to see. "It is warm to the touch and sends little electrical shocks through me when I hold it in my hand... I wouldn't say I like it... It seems alive..."

Her words had him pausing as he looked at her. His sleep-deprived, hazy mind churned sluggishly. Eventually, it processed what she said and made him recall that he had a similar feeling when he touched the 'lock' on the gate to the birdcage the sleeping girl slept in.

Holding out his hand, Doflamingo watched as Sugar walked towards him and deposited the small bauble into it. The familiar zing of what could be electricity, though he knew it wasn't, ran through his hand up into his arm before buzzing contentedly where it sat.

Never taking his eyes from Sugar, he saw her flinch away in a manner that said he was smiling in that way again. He didn't care, the feeling of the pink bauble; it was as if it was the piece of a puzzle that he was missing. Flicking his fingers of his other hand, he dismissed her and feeling a small crazed delight wash through his veins.

_**TBC!**_


	5. Ch 04

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters; that right belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own One Piece that right belongs to Eiichiro Oda.**

**Author's Notes: A One Piece and Inu Yasha crossover, that is done sleeping beauty style, according to the Shikon no Tama. Told mostly from Dofflamingo Don Quixote's point of view. **Cough cough** ((He will be out of character a lot. Mostly due to the influence of the Shikon no Tama and of course Kagome!))**

* * *

The moment he had some peace after taking care of a few matters, Doflamingo was back at the cage. He was noting that there was still a rather large crowd around it. It didn't matter as he watched them try several different ways to get the door open and failing. The pink bauble in his hand was pulsating where it sat in his palm — making him roll it around every few seconds.

When the crowds thinned out as the sunset, he noted that the same thing as last time happened. It soon became a slip level, and on the upper level was that pale, opaque version of the girl sleeping on the bottom. She swung back and forth on the perch, it soundless moving. It was eerie in its way but was not going to deter him at all. He had a theory that needed to be tested.

So the moment the last person was gone, leaving him alone on the stretch of white sand as the moon climbed its way into the sky. Doflamingo sauntered up to the cage. He was running his empty hand over that indentation where a lock should be. Getting a much stronger jolt of what could be, but was not, electricity up his arm. As an answering tingle ran up his other arm. Smiling as he lifted his head to look at the second level to see the pale, opaque ghost was standing by the bars staring down at him with eyes that were covered by her black hair.

He wanted to see what her eyes looked like but decided that if his theory were correct, he would find out soon enough. Giving a deep, rumbling chuckle, he put the pink bauble into the indentation. The gold bars seemed to come alive with an ethereal song as the cage shook for a few seconds. Then the door swung inwards silently on its hinges. He was granting him access to the interior of the cage and its occupant.

Taking the invitation, he stepped over the raised lower section and into the ornately gilded cage. His strides were long and languid as he made it to the center and the girl who slept there. Now able to get a good look at her pale visage. She looked like a piece of art that had lost all its color except for her hair. Her chest was rising and falling steadily as if asleep.

Leaning over, he placed his empty hand on her shoulder and roughly shook her. When no response was forthcoming, he frowned. Shaking her roughly again, but much harder, all he did was mess up the bed and her hair as she continued to sleep. From above him, he heard a sigh that was melancholy and annoyed — drawing his attention to the solid floor. Wondering what that was about before focusing on the girl sleeping before him.

The soft pulsating of the pink sphere in his hand had him lifting it to his face and inspecting it yet again. It looked utterly ordinary. But the power he felt from it let him know it was not. Then an idea struck him. It worked on the gate, so he placed it on the girl's forehead, where it shone then went dull. The reaction told him that he was thinking in the right direction. So next, he moved it to her chest, smirking as he nestled it between her sheet covered breast. When it shone brighter but dimmed to a barely-there glow, Doflamingo growled.

Amused laughter came from above him, making him raise an eyebrow at it. Whoever that phantom was, it was no help and pissing him off. They or it had no right to mock him and find amusement at his predicament. But if the damn thing was still glowing, he had the right idea. So, he looked back at the sleeping beauty and yanked the sheets from her person.

It was revealing to his eyes a rather curvy body clad in a pale, almost sheer white gown whose. Only to jerk back at the blinding flash that burst from it. When it faded, and his vision returned, he was in shock at what was before him. The girl now had a healthy glow to her skin, a shade that was just as pale pink as the little marble had been.

But still, she slept as if nothing had happened. So once more, Donflamingo shook her, this time, though, he picked up her by her shoulders to do it. He was causing her hair and head to fly and flop around. A soft groan escaped his mouth when she still slept, while above him, he heard a soft sigh before a very distinctive noise was heard. A sound he knew...as his eyes widened behind his sunglasses.

Frowning at the girl, no woman in his hands, he debated if that would be a wise thing to do. Then deciding if that didn't work, then he'd just leave her be. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders to hold her up, he used his free hand to tilt her head up. The way her dark pink lips parted slightly as he dipped his head down had him pausing. It was as if she were waiting. Not wanting to disappoint, he let his lips crash upon hers, not gentle in the least as he claimed them.

Women threw themselves at him for a night of pleasure. None ever displeased at their night with him. Like all things in his life, he was a master and god of it. A being of perfection. So it was a bit of a shock when two small hands curled first into his shirt before pushing him away as a low growl came from the mouth he was devouring. A mouth he didn't want to let go of just yet.

The sting of nails biting into flesh with intent to hurt had him pulling back, snarling, and frowning. Only to see a pair of the bluest eyes he had ever seen staring up at him angrily.

"_**That hurt you, jerk!**_" The woman snapped at him, clearly pouting with kiss-swollen lips.

He couldn't help it; he burst out laughing at the woman. She was chastising him. Donquixote Doflamingo and was not impressed with his kiss. It amused him, only slightly as he kept her in his arms. Watching as she flushed darker, tongue darting out to lick and soothe her lips as her blue eyes flashed at him.

"You don't have to be so smug, you know," she quipped as she kept staring at him. "My name is Kagome. Thank you for waking me... I guess I belong to you know."

At her words, he went still. His brain was rapidly processing what she had just said to him. While still chastising him, which he was stunned, but to say she belonged to him because he woke her, yeah, that was not happening.

"You can get any dirty thoughts outta that blond head of yours," she snapped at him. Making him look at her to see she was mockingly smiling at him.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to in such a manner?" he asked her.

"No, no clue who you are. I have been asleep for a long time; I am guessing. And since you woke me up, unfortunately for me, I am now yours. That does not mean a bed warmer..." she said, her cheeks glowing darkly.

She was telling him that she was more than likely an innocent. Something he didn't mess with, to begin with. Those were the ones that got clingy. But that she said once more that she was his, he cocked his head to the side, choosing to ignore her jab.

"It means I am a tool to be used. I am a priestess, a person of purity. I can do a number of things, including fight. But mostly purify things and set upwards and barriers to keep things either in or out. I heal as well," she explained as he remained silent.

The slight roll of her eyes had him wondering just how much sass this girl could have. But it was the small and brief description of what she could do that had his mind bouncing around on tangents. This girl could be handy to him in the very near future. And if she belongs to him solely, she had to be obedient.

Not saying anything, he stood up, the woman, Kagome, squeaking as he lifted her as if she weighs nothing and left the cage. Using Haki, he jumped into the air and made his way back to the castle and sparing only the briefest look back to the cage, which was no longer there. He had to inform his family of his new find and make it clear that no one was to touch her. Yes, she'd be very useful if she could purify things. But he needed more information.

_**THE END! **_


End file.
